Pokemon : Dilemma In High School
by Inferno972
Summary: Dawn has recently shifted to Pallet Town with her mother. She will go to New Pallet High School, where she will make new friends and fall for a handsome and popular boy. Follow Ash and Dawn as their friendship turns into something more important, and how they face the obstacles ahead. Pearlshipping, Contestshipping, Againstshipping
1. New Places, Unfamiliar Faces

**_ Pokemon :Dilemma In High School_**

* * *

**I have just written a new fic for Pokemon. you can check it out here if you want : s/10353133/1/The-Adventures-Of-The-Chosen-One**

* * *

**_ New Places, Unfamiliar Faces_**

Dawn moved to Pallet Town just recently and now it's time for her High School to start. She is 15 years old and has blue eyes and blue hair.

"Wake up sweetie or you'll be late for your first day at school." Johanna said shaking Dawn to wake her up.

"5 more minutes mom, please!" Dawn pleaded as she covered her face with her blanket and her Piplup fell down. Piplup was so fast asleep that he never realized that he fell down from the bed.

"Do you want to be late on your first day at school, Dawn? It's already 7 am and you take too much time to dress up dear." Her mother replied in a little stern tone. "

Allright, mom, I am awake!" Dawn exclaimed as she got out of the bed and rushed to the bathroom.

Dawn brushed her teeth and took a shower. She dressed up and went downstairs into the kitchen to have her breakfast. She was wearing a short sleeved pink shirt and denim shorts. "How do I look mom?" the blunette asked her mother curiously, as she walked into the kitchen with a big smile on her face.

"You look great, dear." Johanna answered as her face glowed with happiness as she admired her beautiful daughter.

"You are dropping me off mom, aren't you?" Dawn asked her mother sitting down on the chair near the dining table.

"Of course, sweetie! Now quickly have your breakfast or you might be late." Johanna placed the food on the table and Dawn started eating nonchalantly.

You could see on Dawn's face that she was a little nervous. Johanna noticed the nervousness on Dawn's face and tried to calm her down. "It's a new school but I am sure you will be able to make new friends pretty quickly" Johanna smiled and sat down beside Dawn.

"Yeah! No need to worry mom." She winked at her mother and smiled so that she wouldn't worry about her too much.

After finishing her breakfast, Dawn and Johanna walked out of the house and Johanna drove Dawn to New Pallet High School. As Dawn got off the car, Johanna kissed her daughter on the forehead and wished her luck for her first day in the new school.

"Bye mom, don't forget to come and pick me up." Dawn said to her mother as she started to walk in. "You'll do fine honey!" Johanna gave Dawn a reassuring smile as she walked towards her new school.

Dawn looked at her new school in awe as the school was beautiful. 'Wow, this is much better than I expected it to be' she thought.

As she was walking in the school, she saw the students in the school talking, running, hugging and some standing or sitting in the garden. She really liked the sight of her new school.

As she was walking in the school, she saw many others staring at her and she started to get anxious until she heard a voice "Dawn, is that you?". She turned around to see who called her and was surprised but you could seethat she was happy to see the girl who was running towards her.

"Hey Zoey" she smiled as she saw her kindergarten friend. "What's up Dawn? Long time no see. I wasn't expecting you here." Zoey said as she entered into a hug with her childhood friend. "I am so happy to see you." she sighed.

Zoey and Dawn walked in the school talking to each until they split up as Dawn had to meet the Principal and Zoey went to the locker room.

"I have to go to the Principal's office. I'll see you later." Dawn said as she took a turn for the Principal's office. "Bye." Zoey beamed at Dawn before walking into  
the locker room.

* * *

_**In Class**_

Professor Oak, the school Principal entered the classroom with Dawn. "Good morning everyone. I would like to introduce you to Dawn Berlitz who is a new student in our school." Prof. Oak said as he introduced Dawn to the Class. "Hello everyone." Dawn said timidly to the class looking at her feet.

"Let's see, I think you should sit next to May as there is no one sitting there.." The professor said to Dawn and smiled. "Allright sir. Thank you!" was all Dawn could say as she walked to take her seat next to May while everyone in the class were staring at Dawn. Many of the boys were just taken out by her beauty.

"Hi" May greeted Dawn and smiled at her while making room for Dawn to sit. "Hi" Dawn replied nervously and smiled shyly back at May.

"Don't be shy around me Dawn, right?" May grinned as she tried to get Dawn's name correctly.

"I am not shy, I am just a bit nervous as this is my first day in this school and yea it's Dawn, You are May, right?" the blunette said as she removed a book out of her bag.

May nodded her head as she heard someone call her name. "Hey May, you are looking as beautiful as ever I see. You have just become prettier since last year." a green haired boy named Drew said while flicking his hair.

May blushed and replied "Thanks Drew!" in a soft tone. Watching this made Dawn giggle.

Drew took his seat near a brown haired guy named Gary, a purple haired guy named Paul and…. Our hero, a raven haired boy with auburn eyes named Ash Ketchum.

"So watcha doing tonight?" Drew asked while looking at May with a naughty smile.

"Uh…. I am not sure. Why'd you ask?" May replied rolling her eyes playfully.

"I was thinking if -" Drew said before his sentence was cut off by Gary. "Look at him guys." Gary said with a grin on his face as he pointed towards Ash who was busy gazing at Dawn.

"What do you know! I guess Ashy boy finally fell for someone" Gary winked at Drew and Paul. Drew smirked and Paul fell off his chair looking at Ash. Meanwhile, Zoey entered the class along with Lyra.

"What the hell? You better not get your girl before I do Ash" Drew joked and he started to laugh along with Gary and Paul.

Dawn wasn't looking at them yet. "Hey Dawn. Look there." May pointed towards Ash and Dawn looked at him as Ash was gazing at her and she blushed a little as she saw the handsome boy's eyes.

'His eyes are so beautiful' Dawn thought.

"Wake him up before he gets too carried away" Paul said rolling his eyes and laughing along with the others in the group and Zoey and Lyra also started to laugh as they took their seats. Ash was one of the most popular guys in the high school so others girls were staring at Dawn with jealousy written on their face in capital letters.

Gary took charge and hit Ash on the head. "Aaaw.. What was that for Gary?" Ash said as he finally snapped out of his trance.

Paul shrugged his shoulders and said "We were just waking you up from your fantasy with the new girl." Dawn blushed and her cheeks started to get light pink while Ash's face turned red in embarrassment.

Before Ash could defend his actions, Mrs. Garcia entered the class and started teaching.

"What do you think about him?" May asked Dawn and giggled. "About whom?" Dawn replied acting dumb.

She knew exactly what May was talking about. "You know h-" May stopped talking as Mrs. Garcia gave Dawn and May a 'stop talking' look.

*Ring*

The bell rang and the first lecture was over.

"I didn't think we would be in the same class" Zoey said as she walked over towards Dawn.

"It's good to have you in the same class thou8gh." Dawn said and Zoey nodded her head.

"So which is the next lecture?" Ash asked Drew simply. "Math" Drew replied with an emotionless face. The next lecture was in the same class so they didn't had to switch classes.

"Why did you have to ask that Ash" Tracey said as he sat in the corner anime-style. Tracey didn't like Math as he thought there were no sketches to be made in Math.

The math professor came and started teaching.

Until lunch there wasn't much drama and the lectures went on smoothly without too much stuff happening except for the group of Ash, Gary, Drew and Paul teasing each other and cracking jokes once in a while.

The lunch bell rang and everyone went into the cafeteria.

* * *

_**In The Cafeteria**_

Ash, Gary, Drew and Paul went in the cafeteria together while the others entered too.

Ash cut through the line and quickly brought a tray full of food and sat down to eat.

The girls were still in the line waiting for their turn to buy and May was going crazy because of the line as she had an appetite that rivalled even Ash's.

Finally they all sat together to eat and it looked like there was an eating competition between Ash and May. They were both stuffing their mouth with food as fast as they could.

Of course it wasn't a surprise to the others as they knew Ash and May quite well except for Dawn whose mouth dropped when she saw their eating habits.

"Here we go again" Gary said as he shrugged his shoulders. "I forgot we haven't introduced ourselves to Dawn yet." Gary said with a grin forming on his face.

"uh…" Dawn said nervously while eating. By the time they had introduced themselves, Ash and May had finished eating.

"Hey your name's Dawn right?" Ash asked nervously to the blurette. 'Why am I so nervous to talk to her. I have to get it together. It's not like I like her or something. So why do I feel butterflies in my stomach. This has never happened to me before. But she's so cute' Ash thought as he looked at Dawn's beautiful blue hair and blue eyes.

Gary, Paul and Drew glared at their best friend and decided to enjoy the drama that might happen. They knew it because Ash was very tense while speaking to Dawn so they would get the chance to tease him every now and again he talked to Dawn.

"Yeah" Dawn said sheepishly as Ash's eyes were glued on her. Suddenly, her heart started to beat faster.

"My name's Ash. It's nice to meet you" Ash said staring into Dawn's eyes.

Dawn met his gaze and was lost into Ash's eyes for a couple of moments.

Everyone in their group had their eyes on Ash and Dawn as they knew what Ash's gaze meant.

"Nice to meet you too" Dawn was starting to get nervous when she saw all of her new friends staring at her. Ash decided not to talk too much. He thought his nerves were getting the best of him and he knew that Gary and Paul would never miss a chance to embarrass him if he did anything silly. He was never uncomfortable to talk to a pretty girl before but he thought Dawn was different. He never felt like this while looking at any other girl before.

There was silence for a few seconds.

Drew broke the silence and said "So May, are you busy tonight?" Drew never lets out a chance to ask May out slip. Gary and Paul sweatdropped.

"I don't think so" May said with a blush as the other girls present there giggled a bit.

"Can't you ever stop asking May out? I mean after all, she always rejects you so why do you keep embarrassing yourself." Paul mocked Drew with an irritated look on his face.

Everyone excluding Drew laughed as he was getting red from embarrassment.

Soon, the bell rang and everyone made their way out of the cafeteria. They had to split up as they had different classes.

May and Zoey told Dawn that they had art but Dawn had gym.

"I guess we'll be splitting up Dawn. We have art. Which one do you have?" May asked Dawn.

"I have gym." Dawn said while nodding her head.

"What about you guys?" May asked the boys.

Drew and Paul had art while Ash and Gary had gym.

"Ash, you have gym?" May asked and giggled a bit. Ash nodded his head without knowing where May was going with that statement.

"I guess Gary will have to control Ash." May winked. "Yeah! You better behave Ashy boy." Gary smirked at Ash as Ash glared at him. "Shut up Gary. Stop calling me that." Everyone laughed on the little joke. Ash was too dense to understand what May meant.

"Bye" Everyone said in unison. "Enjoy you time with him, Dawn" May winked at Dawn as she blushed and said while staring at May "Stop it, May!"

Everyone left for their respective classes.

* * *

Dawn, Lyra, Gary and Ash walked into the gym.

Everyone changed into their gym outfits and Ash was stunned on how good Dawn's figure was.

Suddenly, a boy with purple hair who wore a weird green outfit came near Dawn.

He started staring at Dawn in her gym clothes and started flirting.

"Hey beautiful!" Harley gave Dawn an evil smile

Dawn looked at Harley and started to feel uncomfortable. "Huh… Hi" she said with a bit of fright in her voice.

"So you new here? What's your name baby?" Harley asked Dawn with a scary smirk which made Dawn even more edgy.

Dawn was scared, she looked down so as to avoid any contact with his eyes. 'Who is he?' she thought.

"Yeah. I …. am D-Dawn" Dawn replied with her head down with fear.

Gary noticed Harley talking to Dawn. Gary was smart enough to figure out Harley's intentions towards Dawn. He knew what kind of a guy Harley was. But he decided to wait and see what happened before making a move.

"I am Harley." He smiled evilly and placed his hand on Dawn's chin and tilted in upwards. "You look hot in your outfit. Wanna hang out tonight. It'll be fun. What do you say?" Harley smirked and looked at Dawn's eyes.

Dawn was really scared. Her heart beat sky rocketed. Now, she just wanted to get away from him. By now, Dawn had figured out his intentions and what he was trying to achieve.

"I…. you see" Dawn said in a low tone.

Harley started to come close to Dawn. He clutched onto her wrist. Dawn was trying to get out of her grip without anyone noticing. But Harley was too strong for her to break free from his grasp.

"There's nothin' to worry about sweetheart. We are in High School now. We must have that kind of fun. That's what High schools are for babe." Harley said getting even closer to Dawn.

Dawn was on the verge of crying. She didn't know what to do. This was her first day in this new school.

Harley started to come even closer to Dawn and was about to hold her by the waist but someone stopped his hand.

"Leave her alone." The boy said. Harley was a bit shaken seeing who it was.

"What's your problem. Is she your girl?" Harley asked him with a tinge of fear in his voice.

"Just get lost or it won't be pretty!" the boy yelled and gave Harley a glare. He was none other than Ash.

This caught the attention of the whole class. The teacher had gone in the staff room to bring something he forgot.

Dawn looked into Ash's auburn eyes. They were full of anger. Ash's eyes were red around the corner.

The expression on his face said it all. Ash generally had a calm head but Harley was crossing the line flirting with the only girl he ever truly loved. Everyone was looking at Ash and they were scared. He doesn't generally lose his temper for such small things but this was a whole new story since Dawn was involved.

Gary quickly ran towards them to stop any unnecessary fighting before it could start.

Harley realized that it would be foolish to start a fight with Ash right now so he got away from Dawn "If she's your girl then why don't you keep her in your arms?"

Ash didn't say anything. He didn't need to. Everything was clearly written on his face. Dawn was shocked by the way Ash was defending her. She was left speechless as a tear slipped out of her eye.

"Calm down Ash. He's gone!" Gary exclaimed trying to cool down his best friend.

Gary and Ash were friends since they were little, but even he hadn't seen him this angry before.

"Ash…" Dawn called his name and hugged her without thinking what she was doing.

As soon she did that, Ash's anger disappeared. The whole class was still had their eyes on the couple with shock. The girls started to get jealous of Dawn and gave her a 'get away from him' look. She pulled out from the hug after seeing everyone staring at them.

Ash's angered eyes returned to the normal, the ones which the girls loved and fell for and Dawn was no different.

"Thank you, Dawn" Ash said as in an innocent as a smile made it's way to Ash's face.

"No, Ash! I should be thanking you." Dawn said as she gazed into Ash's beautiful eyes.

"Hey Ash, you okay bro?" Gary asked as the tension was starting to cool down a bit.

"Yeah, I am fine Gary." Ash said while scratching the back of his head and smiling at Gary.

The teacher just entered the class as he saw everyone just standing and staring at Ash.

"What's going on?" he asked to no one in particular. "Nothing, sir!' Gary replied smiling so that the teacher doesn't catch on to what was going on.

The teacher started teaching without wasting any time.

The room was a little silent for a couple of minutes but it returned back to normal.

"What a jerk!" Harley mumbled and huffed as he looked at Ash.

*Ring*

The bell rang and everyone started to make their way out of the gym.

* * *

All the friends got back together before leaving.

Dawn sighed in relief after leaving the gym. She couldn't take any more staring from the girls and Harley.

Ash, Gary, Paul and Drew started their usual teasing and joking near the school gate.

"Hey Dawn, how'd you like the gym?" Zoey asked Dawn.

Dawn didn't really wanted to talk about the drama that happened between her and Harley.

"Good" she replied with a half smile.

Everyone in the group traded their numbers with Dawn so they could text each other.

Ash looked at her and gazed at her just like in the morning. She saw Ash gazing at her and blushed.

May and Zoey noticed the blush and started giggling. "Oh boy! He is losing it." Lyra exclaimed as she looked at her friend with a grin forming on her face.

Gary and Paul sweatdropped seeing Ash day dreaming again.

Drew gave May a rose and flicked his hair. May blushed and the girls started laughing on them.

"You two make a good couple." Dawn mumbled loud enough for Drew and May to hear and they both started turning red.

May gave Dawn a 'you won't get away with this' stare and Dawn just smiled at her and teased her by putting her tongue out.

"Hey Ash, Drew what are you guys doing tonight?" Gary asked the two boys which caught the attention of the girls as well.

"Nothing special. Why?" Ash asked his brown haired friend with confusion.

"I don't have any special plans either but if May-" Drew was cut off by Paul "That means you two are free so we are gonna hang out tonight. We are gonna meet at Gary's place at 6." Paul said to his two best friends and they nodded their heads.

"Hey, my mom's here" Dawn said as she started walking and waving goodbye to her new friends.

"Bye May, Bye Ash, Bye everyone" Dawn exclaimed before entering the car.

Everyone said goodbye to each other and started leaving.

Ash, Gary, Paul and Drew all had their cars so they went to the parking lot.

"Hey May, want me to drop you off?" Drew asked May with a smile.

"No Drew, I would like to go home with the girls today. Sorry!" May said as she rejected Drew's offer to drop her off.

"Don't mind them, we will get back on them one day" Gary said to Drew as he tried to reassure his green headed best friend before he got too depressed.

"How was your first day at school honey?" Johanna asked her daughter with a smile.

" It was great mom. I made a lot of new friends." Dawn told her Mom. She blushed when she thought of Ash but she was scared of guys like Harley at the same time.

"What did I tell you?" Johanna said giving her daughter a warm smile.

'Will Ash be there for me next time someone like Harley tries to flirt with me?' She questioned to herself as she went into her room after her first day of High School in Pallet.

**Dawn has started her new high school on a high. But she will soon realize that life in this high school is not as easy as it seems…..**

* * *

**Please review, follow and fav if you like it. This is my first first fanfiction, so I know there might be many faults, so please review so that I can improve.**


	2. Ash's Bad Day

**_Ash's Bad Day_**

_A couple of days of school went by without much happening. Today's Friday._

"Wake up Dawn. It's time for school." Johanna tried to wake Dawn up from her sleep. Dawn was completing her homework last night so she slept late.

After a couple of calls from Johanna, Dawn woke up and said "I am awake mom, stop screaming."

After waking up Dawn, quickly went to take a shower and after dressing up, she rushed to the kitchen only to find her mother reading the newspaper. "Your breakfast is on the table honey." Johanna told Dawn as she came to the kitchen.

After Dawn ate her breakfast, Johanna kept the newspaper on the table and she was amazed to see her daughter. "You are looking really pretty, Dawn" Johanna complimented her daughter which made her smile.

"Don't I always mom?" Dawn asked her mother in a serious tone and laughed.

"Of course you do dear!" Johanna said to her cute daughter.

As Johanna was dropping Dawn off to school, she asked "You look very happy today honey, Is there anything special today at school?"

'Of course it's special. I have to look the best I can, especially in front of Ash.' She said to herself while thinking about Ash.

"No Mom! It's just that I am really liking this school. The people in the school are really sweet and kind." Dawn explained to her mother who giggled.

'Except for a few that is. Like that Harley guy I met yesterday. What a jerk!' she thought.

"Here we are at your school!" Johanna said as they reached New Pallet High School.

"Thanks Mom. Bye" Dawn told her mom as she started to walk through the school gate.

"Bye dear, have a good day!" Johanna told her daughter before leaving.

* * *

"Hey Lyra, Hey Zoey" Dawn greeted her friends as she entered the school. "HI Dawn" they both replied happily.

Soon May joined them and the 4 girls walked together to the locker room.

"So Lyra, so what have you thought about Gary?" May brought up an unexpected topic.

"WHAT" Lyra screamed not too loudly. "What do you mean May?"Lyra asked her brunette friend in confusion.

"I mean have you thought about getting together with him again? " May asked Lyra with a little worried look.

"But I thought they broke up with each other last year and they were just friends now!" Zoey stated with a bit of confusion on her face. Dawn didn't know what they were talking about so she kept listening to them as they walked.

"But I thought you were gonna make up with each other." May said as she stopped walking.

"Who told you so?" Lyra asked May, still a little confused with what was happening.

"Ash called me last night and told me. He said that Gary was talking about you a lot and how he's been missing you lately. Ash said that Gary was gonna talk to you about this so I thought he must have told you." May explained everything to her friends as she started walking again.

"No, Gary hasn't talked to me about this yet!" Lyra said as she realized what was going on. "So basically, Gary wants Lyra back, right?" Zoey asked the group and May nodded her head in agreement.

"So Lyra, what do you think about it?" May asked trying to bring her two friends back together.

"I haven't thought about it but I have been feeling a little lonely if you know what I mean." Lyra said as they reached the locker room.

As they entered the locker room, they saw something interesting happening.

They saw Ash, Gary, Paul and Drew and a red headed girl who was talking to Ash.

"So coming tonight?" Misty asked Ash and pouted. "Um….. Nah Misty!" Ash replied simply while looking at his locker.

"Why not? We have been friends since we were little and we used to date last year!" Misty said with a look of disappointment on her face.

"Look Misty, I know we have been friends since we were much younger and we dated for a while and all but I just don't like you that way. I dated you a few times just because you forced me into it.I have told that to you many times already that it was just a mistake." Ash said as he was starting to get irritated.

Everyone except for Dawn, already knew what this was about as they had seen this enough times already.

"That's Misty, Ash's ex girlfriend, always flirting with Ash and asking him out." May said to Dawn who was new to this scene. "Oh… They were in a relationship?" Dawn asked as she witnessed the drama unfold.

"Yeah but it was only because they were good friends and Misty used to pressurize Ash to go on a date so they dated for a while but when Ash realized that she didn't appeal to her and he didn't like her, he stopped dating her but now he always rejects her every time she asks." Lyra said and Zoey nodded her head.

"That's good" Dawn mumbled with a sigh of relief.

"Did you say something, Dawn?" Lyra asked Dawn. "No, nothing…" Dawn replied nervously as the girls turned their attention towards Ash and Misty.

"But-" Misty said but she was cut off by Gary.

"Listen Misty, You can't force him to like you. Why don't you understand that he just isn't in to you?" Gary said in a stern tone, Paul and Drew were looking at them. They didn't wanted to get involved in the matter as they knew Misty was a hothead.

"Just leave me alone Misty. I don't wanna talk about this anymore." Ash said and started to open his locker. Misty's face was getting red with anger as she left the locker room with a few tears on her cheek.

The girls walked towards the boys. "She never gives up on Ash, does she?" Paul said and Gary and Drew shrugged their shoulders. "Just forget about her, Ash. Don't let it bother you." Drew said to his raven haired best friend.

"I don't. Anyways Gary, she's here." Ash said with a smile looking towards Lyra. "Come on Gary, you can do it!" Drew cheered Gary in a teasing way.

The girls all laughed at his little joke. "So, can we talk Lyra?" Gary asked nervously as everyone were staring at him. "um… Sure!" Lyra replied and flushed. Gary saw how his friends were looking at them. "Let's go somewhere else." Gary blushed along with Lyra who said "Allright."

"Looks like he doesn't need us anymore" Paul said and Ash and Drew smirked.

Everyone left the locker room to go to class and wait for Gary and Lyra.

* * *

_**In Class**_

"So do you think they would make up with each other?" Dawn asked the girls with curiosity. "Maybe. They were together for almost a year so they might have a chance." May smiled. "Yeah, No need to worry!" Dawn winked at the brunette.

Ash took his seat next to Dawn's bench with Paul and Drew sitting behind him. "Hey good morning Dawn!" Ash said with a grin.

"Good morning Ash." Dawn replied with a smile. "By the way, you are looking really pretty today." Ash stated looking at Dawn. "Oh…. Thanks!" Dawn replied with a blush and May started to giggle and Paul and Drew were trying to control their laughter.

"Hey look, they're here." Zoey stated as she saw Gary and Lyra. Everyone in the class stared and them and made an O sound when they saw Gary and Lyra's hands interwined. This made both of them blush.

"So how did it go?" Ash asked Gary when he sat next to him. "You idiot, didn't you see how they were entering the class?" Paul said to Ash which made Gary blush.

"Don't bother Paul. He is too dense." Drew teased while flicking his hair and Paul and Gary laughed loudly. "I am not dense."ash replied annoyed by his friend's statement. Everyone congratulated Gary and Lyra as the teacher walked into the class.

Ash and Gary were talking to each other. "Hey Ash, now it's time to get your girl" Gary teased Ash loud enough for Dawn and May to hear. May giggled and elbowed Dawn lightly which made Dawn blush.

"I don't want one!" Ash yelled as he was agitated by Gary teasing him. The teacher heard him and asked with a serious look "What is it that you don't want Mr. Ketchum?" The whole class burst into laughter and Ash felt a little embarrassed.

After a few minutes of teaching, the bell rang.

*Ring*

Ash went outside the class and didn't return. After 3 lectures, it was time for lunch.

* * *

_**In the Cafeteria**_

Ash reunited with the group in the cafeteria. Gary sat next to Lyra, May sat next to Dawn, Drew sat next to May and Gary and Paul purposely made Ash sit next to Dawn which made Dawn's heart race. Nobody in the group had bought their lunch yet.

Now they were getting to go buy their lunch when Dawn tripped but Ash luckily caught her which made them go in an accidental hug. Ash flushed and so did Dawn. "Are you okay?" Ash asked as Dawn left her arms. "Yeah, I am fine. No need to worry!" Dawn winked at Ash as he gave her a smile which made Dawn flush. Many people in the cafeteria saw this incident including Misty and a guy named Kenny who had reddish brown hair and black eyes. The girls in the group mumbled and the boys looked at Ash funnily. They all headed for the counter before Ash stopped Dawn. "Want me to bring your lunch?" Ash asked Dawn who happily nodded her head. "Bring me a chocolate pancake and an orange juice." Dawn smiled and was about to give him the money but he stopped her and said "Don't bother, I'll pay." as he started to walk to the counter. "Allright, Thanks!" Dawn replied and he nodded his head. Misty witnessed all of this as her anger started to grow as she gritted her teeth.

They all came back with their lunch and sat on the table just as they were sitting before. Meanwhile, Misty came to their table and clutched onto Dawn's shoulder which made Dawn stand up and shake her hand off. "What's wrong with you?" Dawn said clearly agitated by Misty's actions.

"What's wrong with me? WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU?" May yelled at Dawn which made everyone in the cafeteria turn towards them. "Hey… What's your problem? Can't you see we are trying to eat?" Gary frowned at Misty who frowned back.

"I am not talking to you, Oak! This is between her and me so stay out of it!" Misty gasped and turned back to Dawn.

Gary sighed and decided not to talk and continued eating.

They were all quiet for a moment before Dawn spoke "What do you have against me? I don't even know what I did to get you so mad." Dawn said with a confused look on her face which made Misty's even angrier as she thought that Dawn was trying to act dumb.

"Don't act innocent! You are all over Ash. You tripped on purpose so that Ash-" Her sentence was cut off by Ash who stood up from the chair annoyed.

"Why do you care? Even if she did trip on purpose, it's none of your business. Why don't you leave us and get a life?" Ash yelled at Misty.

Misty couldn't believe what Ash said to her. "Ash! What did…." Misty mumbled as tears started flowing from her eyes. She ran out of the cafeteria in dismay with all eyes on her.

There was silence for a few moments but then it returned to normal after a minute or so.

Gary realized the tension building on their table and decided to cool it a bit.

"So how about we go to the movies tonight?" Gary asked everyone joyfully in order to change the subject.

"Great idea Gary!" Lyra exclaimed and hugged his brown haired boyfriend who could only blush.

"Yeah good idea! It might be fun and we don't have to worry about school tomorrow, today being Friday." Paul said smiling at Gary. Zoey blushed seeing how cute Paul looked when he smiled.

"Hey May, you wanna come too?" Drew asked May and she nodded her head. "Sure." she said while stuffing her mouth with food.

Lyra asked the other girls and they all agreed. "It will be fun." Dawn said giggling a bit.

"So it's settled then, we'll all meet at Central Mall at 7 pm." Gary said ecstatically.

"Uh… Guys, I won't be coming. I'm sorry!" Ash said with a depressed look on his face and walked away.

Dawn thought of going after him to try and reassure him but then decided against it.

* * *

_**I am sorry that this is such a small chapter.**_

_**Please review, fav and follow.**_


End file.
